


Awoo?

by max_callum



Category: Furry (Fandom)
Genre: Furry, fuzzy furry, hooman?, mysterious lover, wolfies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 03:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15548673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/max_callum/pseuds/max_callum
Summary: Will Fergus the furry ever find his one true love? His partner for life? His awoo buddy forever?Read to find out ;)





	Awoo?

Once upon a full moon  
there was a wolf  
named fergus

AWOO

said fergus  
he heard a sound  
a faint  
distant

awoo

someone had replied to him!

another awoo could be heard  
he awooed back

Fergus travelled for days to find his awoo friend  
Communicating with contant awoo’s back and forth  
Echoing around the valley

Only hours into his journey  
Fergus called out  
AWOO?  
…  
..  
.  
No responce  
AWOOO??  
No responce  
Fergus didn’t know what to do

He sank to his fluffy, furry knees and held his head in his even fluffier hands  
And he thought to himself  
What happened to my awoo buddy?But Fergus was a strong wolf  
He got back to his feet  
and kept walking in the direction of where he last heard an awoo  
he plodded for hours  
through trees and over roots  
so much leaves in his blue and purple fur

but he endured  
and kept plodding  
until he came across a house

simple house  
hoomans

not letting the hooman house stop him  
Fergus walked up to the house

*knock knock*  
Fergus heard shuffling  
*knock knock knock*  
Floorboard creeking

*knock kno-*  
The door opens and a hooman stood infront of him

Awoo??  
Fergus asked

The hooman stared at him  
Confusion spread on the hoomans face  
And then a smile  
His little hooman eyes crinkled

Awoo.


End file.
